


Luna Rise

by Ser_Renity



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Families of Choice, Gen, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Renity/pseuds/Ser_Renity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judith liked making things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luna Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I just wanted to write something about my fave Judith and how amazing she is and additionally mention that she is 100% a lesbian
> 
> I'm also not a pro on the canon bc I have yet to play all the sidequests so forgive me for any mistakes with that ayoo

* * *

 

 

Judith liked making things.

  
It sounded stupid to some or like a waste of time- because productivity was not as relative as her peers would like it to be. The elders were more obsessed with books and theories and finding those few stories that could explain the way the world worked.

  
Meanwhile, Judith liked making things instead, burning her fingers on hot stoves and falling from trees trying to climb them. An adventurer from the day that she learned how to walk, her pointy ears always alert to the freedom calling to her.

  
“Why can’t you be satisfied knowing what the sun looks like?” her elders asked her as she sat on a bench, pouting at the bandage wrapped around her arm, “Why do you have to find out for yourself?”

  
“Books were written by people,” she answered, a tiny brat of a warrior, “People lie. I wanna see what the sun’s like. I wanna see all there is in this world!”

  
Ba’ul didn’t exactly laugh at her but his calls were amused when she complained like that- because he was older than her and knew so much more about the universe. He was her friend, her only and best friend, for what felt like forever.

  
What Judith meant by “making” things was something beyond her attitude, though- it was the feeling of rough leather underneath her fingertips and the smell of freshly cooked soup. It was what feeling alive meant for her, the nature of all things.

  
Then Temza burned and so did her parents; and things changed for a long time. That innocence was gone in the hours of insomnia, the wish to explore the world snuffed out like the lanterns before the attacks stole away her parents’ lives in the depth of the night.

  
Myorzo was different- a new place with people who didn’t know how to fight and shivered every time Ba’ul’s call beckoned her to leave the village. Ten year old Judith still wanted adventure, still felt as though there were other things out there to see. This time around, however, she never dared to venture out alone. Flashes of bright fire, of smoke and the glowing rings of blastia.

  
Some days were better than others.

  
“Look at you,” one of the cutest girls in her recent history and practical research class said, “You have been staring at that sample for ages, are you planning to run off with it?”

  
“No,” Judith said and wiggled her finger in front of the other Krityan’s face, “I want to devour its heart and make its strength my own, taking over the world.”

  
Zazee, as it turned out she was called, just laughed and pushed her shoulder. Judith liked to watch her chew on the feathers she used to write, listen to her hum off-key on the walks they took together.

  
She remembered some minutes vividly, some others less so. Judith was an optimist and her brain agreed that the good moments were the ones to hold dear and keep close, anything else could be danced away and thrown into the vast expanse of the sea.

  
Zazee kissed her once, in the middle of the town at night and safe from watchful eyes. Her lips were soft and her tongue warm, her eyes closed and hair silky beneath Judith’s fingertips. It felt good, so good, and she thought about it with a smile years after she left her new home behind.

  
It was an adventure in itself, falling in love as a teenager in a culture that was as isolated and traditional as hers. She felt like the edges of the sky unhinged, as if it was nothing but a blanket spanned across some chairs to build a fort for kids to hide under.

  
Judith kissed Zazee under the light of the moon with a smile and a clever remark on her lips along with it. The kiss tasted of a fruit integral to the Krityan cuisine that she had to explain to her friends from Brave Vesperia later- its taste spicy and sweet at the same time, excellent mixed with a spoonful of sugar and boiled for an hour.

  
Zazee giggled in the cold night and it was a sound of youth and happiness and wishful thinking, of hope and dreams. There was no way they would make this last, not if they were barely even old enough to leave the town by themselves. It was enough to be giddy for a while in their childhood, a minute and a half of silence and warm breaths mingling.

  
Judith thought of this as making memories; as something else she created rather than analyzed. So if it didn’t stay she wouldn’t mind as much as she could have. Life went on. She wanted to grow up to be a woman of few regrets and even fewer doubts.

  
So when she made things in her childhood it was bladed grass folded into bracelets, sticks glued together to create a bow. Destroying blastia was not a step anyone would have expected her to take.

  
Ba’ul knew, just like he always did. He knew she was not as happy as she could have been- especially seeing the small genius mage pointing at her, shouting expletives.

  
A freak. Judith supposed that was true, somehow, just like any other names people could have given her. It was not that it bothered her what they thought of her- not at all, actually- but that maybe, just maybe, the ones she cared about shared those opinions and called her names worse than ‘freak’ behind her back.

  
That was before she found a family, one besides the mother who died and the father who helped twist blastia into monstrosities.

  
Brave Vesperia happened and she was in the middle of it, managed to keep the ride going in the right direction.

  
Yuri Lowell was the first she met and she remembered thinking what an interesting first meeting it was- he was on a mission and she tagged along, spinning and jumping and missing the weapon she would have loved to use. Her substitute spear lasted as long as it had to. It was how things worked for her- because she _made_ them work, hated to rely on anything beyond her luck and skill.

  
Judith wasn’t good at hating, though, never had been. She wasn’t as kind as Estelle, the next one she remembered meeting, but not all cruel things were said out of hatred.

  
Estellise, the princess, the insipid poison. Judith liked the way her hair fluttered when she spun to cast a spell, the moment before a smile when surprise lit up her entire face. So elegant, so graceful- but also so naive. What was curious at first became something Judith loved about her- something that needed protecting in a world such as this.

  
_I destroy blastia because it is fun._

  
“Are we doing the right thing?” she asked Ba’ul, “Estelle isn’t- Estelle can’t be-”

  
Somehow, she was. She could be. Phaeroh was so sure.

  
However, Judith liked carving her own path through the dense aer of the world- she couldn’t accept things as wrong until she proved them to be, until she had made sure that words were not just lies.

  
Her father had been sure, too. His blastia were still out there to prove how wrong he had been.

  
Rita Mordio hated her in the beginning- the _dragon freak_ was the epitome of all things evil in her world. It was nothing Judith ever worried about- good and evil were so relative. She had to do what she had to do, that was all there was.

  
But it didn’t stay the same- and neither her nor Rita were fully right. It was the middle ground where they met in the end, where they learned to worry about and respect each other.

  
They smiled at each other in battle at some point and that was when they knew it was going to be okay; they would figure it out.

  
Repede was a dog- the best Judith ever met. Dogs were great. She loved him from the moment she saw him.

  
Karol and Raven made her sad, though, perhaps because she saw how much they had to learn.

  
Karol grew up, though, in those few months. He learned what it meant to be a guild leader, to exist on his own terms and not obey other people’s laws.

  
Judith liked Raven best when he was sincere but she knew the silliness was a part of him for a reason. He came and went and so did his betrayal- and she forgave him for it somewhere along the line, too.

  
So they all went with the motions of the world and then against them; fought their way into a change of rules.

  
Brave Vesperia was hers, as well.

  
Judith loved making things- it did not come as a surprise she managed to make this work, too.

 

* * *

 


End file.
